Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 43: A Chainsaw Reaction
by 1942
Summary: While grooming their horses in their horse pen, Kendrix befriends an acorn fairy from Mirinoi named Woodie. Elsewhere, Barbarax's monster Buzz plans to blow up Terra Venture with an explosive liquid! After Buzz kills a flower fairy from Mirinoi, Kendrix starts to question herself if she deserves to be a ranger or not. But Woodie reminds her what it truly means to be a ranger!


I own **NOTHING!** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 43: A Chainsaw Reaction

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

Leo's normal spirit form hovers over the ground. "Leo." Kendrix said with tears in her eyes as Leo's saber glows light red and floats over the air, then Leo's normal spirit form appears. "Protect my saber and our baby." Leo's normal spirit form pleaded as the scene cuts to Leo's saber flying off into space as its blade has red lines moving up and down. Then the scene cuts to Karone holding Leo's saber while morphing into the new Red Galaxy Ranger and does Leo's signature pose. Then Captain Mutiny and his Swabbies arrive at Terra Venture by dinghy. "Welcome to the Lost Galaxy." Captain Mutiny greeted. "I've got a fancy machine that'll be home by sunset." Captain Mutiny said as a GSA hover ship lifts up a giant, strange looking crate by net. "I wonder what's in that box." Karone pondered as she tried to figure out what Captain Mutiny gave them by holding the lock. "Wait!" Karone yelled as two GSA soldiers prepare to open the crate, but were blasted way from an unknown explosion inside it. "Captain Mutiny doesn't want to help Terra Venture get home. He wants to capture the ship, and make everyone his slaves." Karone said as Captain Mutiny, Barbarax and several Swabbies force the citizens of Terra Venture. "I need slaves to dig for me treasure." Captain Mutiny said as he softly pounds a small barrel of treasure on his table. "We've gotta get out of this lost galaxy." Karone said as she puts her right hand on Damon's left shoulder.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

Terra Venture is spinning around space like it normally does, but in the Lost Galaxy. In Maya's horse pen, an unmorphed Kemdrix is seen brushing her Gingaman horse in the horse pen. "Mike, please wake up..." Kendrix thought to herself figuratively as she mistakenly stops brushing her horse, which makes the latter unhappy as she snorts to get Kendrix's attention with a brief close up. "Oh, my bad!" Kendrix replied as she continues to brush her horse until she receives a message from Alpha 6 via morpher. "Kendrix, meet up with the others in the Astro Megaship!" Alpha 6 said. "Got it!" Kendrix replied as she nodded and heads to the Astro Megaship to meet up with her friends. As she leaves the exterior horse pen, a little girl with black hair, wearing children's Mirinoian clothes and holding three rather unusual white flowers in both hands as she desperately runs after Kendrix without the latter noticing. On top of the roof of the horse pens, a tiny little creature in the shadows watches Kendrix and the little girl running after each other with only the back part of its body seen until it flies away from the screen to desperately pursue the two girls.

The Post-Episode 33 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.

Kendrix finally arrives at the megaship's bridge to talk to her friends about a possible problem. "Sorry I'm late! What's up?" Kendrix said as she stops running when getting onto the megaship's bridge. "Kendrix, ever since Mike started to work for Kegler, one of Trakeena's followers, he's been making stories that Kegler has reformed, which is very unlikely. Forgive me if I say this, but I don't think we can trust Mike anymore." Karone explained as Kendrix, Kai, Maya and Damon understood with sadness. "I really thought that Mike would be with us again not only for being a fellow ranger, but as a best friend." Kendrix said as she sits down on one of the bridge's pilot seats, all while her friends felt sad too.

On the Planet Zahab, Kegler is seen running away from six Swabbies as the screen moves up on him, all while the Swabbies say "Arr!" while circling Kegler as the screen zooms out. "Curse you, Mutiny! Sending your pawns to destroy me!" Kegler hissed as the Swabbies continued to circle him while saying "Arr!". However, a morphed Mike leaps in the air, holding his recreated Magna Axe, slashes all the Swabbies on the chest with his axe as the pirate foot soldiers fall to the ground dead before saying "Arr!". Sentai footage later switches to American footage, showing Mike unmorphing while still holding his axe. "So what comes next?" Mike asked as he is seen far behind Kegler as the latter looks at a meter box. "Next is the problem, we have very little time left to stop Captain Mutiny from destroying the colony!" Kegler answered as he turns to look at Mike. "If Mutiny knows about our plan, he'll simply destroy Terra Venture in one blow! Aside from all that, my Power Meter Box senses that Terra Venture is dying slowly." Kegler finished as a close up of his compass-like Power Meter Box is shown going off the chart while beeping rapidly. "It can't be dying!" Mike replied. The majority of this paragraph was Sentai footage.

The Titanisaur travels around the Lost Galaxy like it normally does in either direction. Inside the Titanisaur Castle, the ship's alarm and its two red alarm beacons go off and glow after sensing a weakness in the dying Terra Venture. A Swabbie wearing headphones connected to the alarm takes them off to report Terra Venture's first weakness, all while it says "Ahoy!". "Very good! **BUZZ!"** Barbarax screamed as Swabbies march down from both stairs as Barbarax's chainsaw monster Buzz walks backwards from them. "Are you in top shape to destroy the rangers!?" Buzz asked loudly as a close up of his upper and lower left arm is seen, showing Barbarax's insignia. "Ay!" The still marching Swabbies shouted. "Will the rangers win!?" Buzz asked loudly as the Swabbies still march. "Arr!" The Swabbies shouted as the Swabbies are almost done marching. "Will we lose!?" Buzz asked loudly as the Swabbies get in place and then they march in place while raising their swords until facing Barbarax. "This colony's going boom!" Barbarax said as the screen only shows his right hand grabbing an explosive liquid bullet with his insignia on it. "Where is Terra Venture's first weakspot?" Captain Mutiny asked as the screen zooms out from him to show the Swabbie with headphones reading a treasure map to figure out the colony's first weak spot. "Arr! Arr! Arr! Arr! Arr!" The wabbie said as it shows the coordinates of their first bombing target while the screen zooms in on a Deviot look-a-like labeling the coordinates on a rock-designed chart with a tiny pink post-it note written in Japanese. "Well, off you go! But if you fail, you will..." Barbarax said as the Swabbies were about to finish his sentence. "We will..." The Swabbies said as Buzz was about to finish his sentence. _"DESTROYED."_ Buzz finished as he activates his saw blade hand as a sign of authority.

Back at the Astro Megaship, Maya senses something horribly wrong, as well as D.E.C.A. "Rangers, Buzz and his Swabbies are attacking Terra Venture's Industrial Dome." D.E.C.A. informed. "We're on our way!" Karone replied as she and the others nodded then head to the colony's Industrial Dome.

As they left the megaship's hideout, Kendrix stops after hearing a tiny voice calling her name, trying to get the Pink Ranger's attention. "Kendrix!" The tiny voiced called as Kendrix turns around to see an acorn fairy from Mirinoi hovering to her! "Who are you, little guy? And how do you know my name?" Kendrix asked happily with a smile on her face. "I'm Woodie, I stowed away into the Astro Megaship's power core after Mirinoi was turned to stone, and let me tell you, it's _BOILING_ in there! Haven't you ever heard of air conditioning?" Woodie finished seriously and playfully as Kendrix gives a friendly explanation why the ship's power core is always hot. "Woodie, if the megaship's power core freezes, it won't be able to fly!" Kendrix explained playfully. "Oops! I didn't know that." Woodie said playfully. "Kendrix, listen. The little Miniroian girl you saw in your horse pen holding three white flowers, she's a Mirinoian flower fairy! She wants to say something to you!" Woodie explained as Kendrix turns around to see the Mirinoian flower fairy, standing there while holding the flowers. However, the flower fairy could only speak in soft winds, which confused Kendrix. "Sorry, but I can't understand you." Kendrix said as the flower fairy tries to go after Kendrix, but hesitates while Woodie is seen hovering behind her.

At Terra Venture's Industrial Dome, both a close up and the screen moving down shows Buzz's saw blade hand sawing of the middle of a smokestack from it's balcony as smoke fumes downward from the place were Buzz cut it as he chuckles evilly. "The smokestack is ready to fall!" Buzz shouted from the smokestack's balcony. **"AHOY!"** A Swabbie shouted out as the smokestack Buzz cut falls onto the ground, causing it to let out smoke after hitting the ground. As the fog from the smokestack's fall clears, the screen zooms in on Buzz and his Swabbies approaching the fallen smokestack's hole, all while one his eight Swabbie behind him hold one explosive liquid bullet with both hands while another holds two with both hands. "Drive this smokestack into the ground!" Buzz ordered. "We'll use it to send this bullet deep into Terra Venture, and after that... **BOOM!"** Buzz roared as the inside of the smokestack acts like the screen showing the Swabbies saying, Arr!" while raising and their swords, all while Buzz points at it with his saw blade hand. However, sparks fly at Buzz and his eight Swabbies as a brief close up of the monster is shown. They were shot by Karone's Magna Talon in blaster mode! "Not while we're still breathing!" Karone yelled as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her and her morphed teammates charge at the villains. "Rangers, who invited you!?" Buzz asked angrily as two of his eight Swabbies holding the three explosive liquid bullets head into the smokestack to pour the explosive liquid into it. "Swabbies, **ATTACK!"** Buzz screamed as six of his eight Swabbies charge at the rangers, all while shouting, "Arr!". The rangers fight the Swabbies like they normally would as the screen moves to the right to show only the back of Buzz's legs. The Sentai footages switches to Barbarax coming next to his left side. **"BUZZ!"** Barabrax screamed as his monster turns around to see his group leader. "Your mission is to pour my explosive liquid bullets into this whole, **NOT** fighting the rangers with those pathetic Swabbies!" Barbarax finished angrily as he points at the smokestack's hole, then approaches the Swabbie holding one of his bullets to take it. "Give me that thing!" Barbarax ordered as he snatches the bullet from the Swabbie holding it. Just as soon as Barbarax wasabout to pour his bullet into the hole, the American footage later switches to Sentai footage of Damon preparing to destroy it after finishing of a Swabbie. "I don't think so!" Damon shouted as he leaps in the air after doing one of his pre-attack poses. "Transblaster!" Damon yelled as he pulls out his Transblaster and shoots the bullet containing explosive liquid, causing sparks to fly out of it as well as spilling all over Barbarax's chest and hands. **"NO!** Not the explosive bullet!" Buzz cried out in shock. "Green Ranger, you'll **PAY** for that!" Barbarax roared in rage until he notices someone entering then battlefield, all while the American footage switching back to Sentai footage showing Kendrix also noticing someone entering the battlefield as she holds a fallen Swabbie by the right arm with both hands. American footage later shows the Mirinoian flower fairy holding three white flowers with both hands, dashes to help the Pink Galaxy Ranger, all while Woodie tries to stop her by chasing her. **"FLOWER FAIRY!"** Woodie cried out as Karone, Damon, Maya and Kai are still fighting the Swabbies. As the American footage switches back to Sentai footage, it shows Kendrix still holding the Swabbie with both hands. "That fairy girl! Is she out of her-!?" Kendrix shouted. **"WAIT!"** Woodie pleaded as brief Sentai footage shows him still chasing the flower fairy, but the screen shows him only. **"IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!"**

Woodie wailed as both the back of the bodies of Woodie and the flower fairy as well as the rangers almost finishing of the Swabbies, all while the screen shows the flower fairy only, still rushing to help the rangers. After that American footage, Sentai footage shows Kendrix tossing aside the Swabbie she was grappling to right, and tires to stop the flower fairy from being in danger. "No!" Kendrix shouted as she heads over to get the flower fairy away from the battlefield. As the flower fairy dashes to help Kendrix, the latter of whom has Sentai footage showing her leaving the battlefield to save the flower fairy. "Get out of here!" Kendrix shouted as American footage shows her and the flower fairy slowly dashing towards each other, resulting in the flower fairy holding Kendrix's left hand with both hands, all while still holding the three flowers, also resulting in a brief pink flash. After that, Buzz, Barbarax and their eight Swabbies begin to scream in pain as they fall to the ground due to the flower fairy's good energy attacking their bad energy. **"OH! WHERE IS THIS PAIN COMING FROM!?"** Barbarax cried as he and Buzz get up and turn around to notice where their horrible pain was coming from, it came from the flower fairy's and Kendrix's good energy. **"WHY DID YOU HERE!?"** Kendrix asked loudly as she still holds the flower fairy's hands. **"GET WOODIE AND GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HER AS POSSIBLE!"** Kendrix screamed as the flower fairy spoke in soft winds again. "What?" Kendrix asked in greater confusion as the flower fairy continued to speak in soft winds. "The atmosphere...it feels so _pure!"_ Woodie said as this was Sentai footage. "Destroy that fairy!" Barbarax ordered as Buzz charged at the two girls while growling viciously. "I won't let you, pirate!" Kendrix yelled as she lets go of the flower fairy's to defend her by charging at the monster, pointing her Quasar Saber at him. Sentai footage shows the screen moving up to show Buzz, the latter of whom still growls viciously as he is close to destroying the flower fairy. Kendrix tried to slash the monster with her Quasar Saber, but the latter pushed her aside. "Amscray, pinkie!" Buzz shouted as brief Sentai footage of him shows the flower fairy practically in front of him. Buzz finally manages to slice the three white flowers in half, causing the flower fairy to fade away in fear as the flowers' pedals fall onto the ground. "No! She's gone!" Woodie shouted as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone, Damon, Kai and Maya coming to Kendrix's aid. "You're next, rangers!" Buzz exclaimed until Barbarax puts his axe in front of his monster to restrain him from attacking the rangers. "Our work here is done! We'll get them next time!" Barbarax said as he shoots flames from his mouth send sparks towards the rangers so the two villains can escape as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows Karone, Kendrix, Maya and Damon going after the two, but once they made it past the smoke, they were gone. Kendrix picks up one of the flower pedals left behind by the flower fairy with her right hand as the screen goes up on her holding it, with Woodie hovering next to her, feeling the same pain, all while a close up of a morphed Kendrix is seen.

In the GSA Lab, an unmorphed Kendrix scans the flower pedals from the Mirinoian flower fairy that Buzz destroyed, to make sure she was a flower fairy, all while an unmorphed Karone, Kai, Damon, Maya observe in confusion, with Woodie hovering behind them. "Looks like you were right, Woodie. That girl _WAS_ a flower fairy!" Kendrix announced. "A flower fairy? From Mirinoi?" Karone asked as Maya stepped in to explain the origin of the magic flower pedals from Mirinoi. "Yes Karone. 3,000 years ago, the former tribe elder now known as Scorpius, had his Stingwingers destroy a magical white flower that only grows on Mirinoi." Maya explained first as the flashback back of the flowers are shown being melted by the laser vision of four Stingwingers. "But even after Furio turned Mirinoi to stone, one of its flower fairies escaped to Terra Venture through a mysterious portal. "Ever since then, she can make evil suffer with her flowers' power." Maya explained second as the screen moves to the right to show Kendrix. "What those white flowers can really do...Is far beyond what I can tell you. But the kind of flower she was carrying was a Mirinoian Violet, which might've been the flower that stopped Buzz's attack." Maya finished. "So you're saying those flowers can help us defeat Captain Mutiny?" Damon asked with a smile. "Of course!" Kai said as he, Karone and Damon agree with him happily. "Woodie. That fairy, she came to give her flowers to me?" Kendrix asked. "That's right! I told you that when we first met!" Woodie answered as he hovers happily. "Maya, do these flowers exist on Terra Venture?" Kendrix asked as the screen zooms in on her. "Yes, but they only grow in Terra Venture's forest dome near the Terra Venture Watermill." Maya answered as Kendrix nodded and gets off her chair to go after the flowers. "Kendrix!" Karone cried as she sighs.

In Terra Venture's forest dome, Kendrix quickly approaches the site of where Mirinoian Violets grow, until she receives a message from Alpha 6 via morpher. "Kendrix, Captain Mutiny's Swabbies are nearing the forest dome to try to destroy the flowers! Please hurry!" Alpha 6 cried in fear. Right!" Kendrix replied as she nodded and goes off to save the flowers before the Swabbies destroy them.

Kendrix makes it to the site of the magical flowers, but it was too late. The Swabbies had already burned the flowers with a flamethrower hours before Kendrix set off to find and protect them, all while smoke comes out of the destroyed flowers. "I'm too late..." Kendrix said in sadness as she falls to her knees until noticing an alive but severely burned Mirinoian Violet behind a rock. It glows blue to show an injured Mirinoian flower fairy staring at Kendrix. "Are you the flower fairy?" Kendrix asked as the screen zooms out of her to show the back of the flower fairy's body. The flower fairy then lifts up her arms to hold hands with Kendrix, the latter of whom tried to do the same thing. But just as Kendrix was about to hold the flower fairy's hands, the flower fairy dies as she falls onto the ground before fading away, which caused more flowers pedals to fall. After that Kendrix mourns as she gently clunches the dirt with her hands.

At the rangers' quarters, Kendrix sits at the kitchen table, trying to use her inner power to revive the flowers, which were in a white pot, but to no avail. After several minutes, Kai brings her a cup of coffee to make her feel better. "Here." Kai said as he puts the coffee next to Kendrix. "Aren't you hungry?" Kai asked in worriness as Kendrix didn't respond with only the back of her body seen, all while Karone, Damon, Maya and Woodie head over to her. "I'm just like Trakeena." Kendrix said. "What are you talking about?" Kai asked in confusion. "I couldn't understand what she was trying to say to me." Kendrix as she has a flashback of the flower fairy trying to say "I want to help you.", then the flashback ends with the screen fading to black. "I was just too stupid to understand! Leo would be ashamed of me!" Kendrix finished sadly as her friends were shocked about what she said. "Kendrix! How dare you say that!?" Karone asked in sad outrage. "Karone is right! Leo would be proud of you for getting this far as a ranger!" Maya said. "I feel the same pain, Kendrix! But even I couldn't understand what the flower fairy was saying!" Woodie said. "You don't!" Kendrix replied as she starts to cry with her tears falling on the flowers while the screen shows only the flowers afterwards. "Kendrix..." Woodie said as he hovers away from the screen by hovering up, with only the back of his body shown before hovering away. The screen zooms out of the rear body of a crying Kendrix. "I'm sure she'll feel better soon." Kai said. "We all believe in Kendrix." Damon replied as he nodded. After their conversation, Damon's morpher receives a message from Alpha 6. "Rangers! Buzz is attacking the Terra Venture Watermill!" Alpha 6 announced. "We're on it!" Damon replied as he, Karone, Maya and Kai nodded and dashed off to stop Buzz. As the four rangers dashed off, Woodie notices a pink sonar coming from Kendrix's right hand, which is her inner power trying to revive the damaged flowers. "Stay with me, please!" Kendrix begged as she put more of her inner power into the flowers. "Kendrix, Buzz is attacking the colony's watermill!" Woodie shouted as he hovers towards her. "Didn't you hear what Alpha said?" Woodie asked as only the back of Kendrix's body is seen while she tries to revive the magical flowers a second time. "Kendrix, please!" Woodie begged as Kendrix tries to revive the flowers a third time, all while Woodie hovers behind her.

At the Terra Venture Watermill, the ground shakes due to the colony dying until it stops when the screen only shows the mill's manhole. A close up of Buzz's front legs are seen while he walks towards the manhole. "Down this manhole, huh?" Buzz asked. "Great!" Buzz exclaimed as he saws the manhole's cover in half with a close up of his saw blade hand slicing it in half, all while six Swabbies behind him, with two holding one explosive liquid bullet with both their hands and it had Barbarax's insignia on it. After he sawed it in half, Buzz and his two Swabbies removed the sliced covers of the manhole's cover as the inside of the manhole acts like the screen. "Pour it!" Buzz ordered. "Ay!" A Swabbie next to him said as it opens the explosive liquid bullet and hands the lid to the Swabbie in the right. But just as the Swabbie holding the explosive liquid bullet was about to pour it in the manhole, Buzz and the other Swabbies notice an enemy in the premises. "Hold it!" Kai shouted as he leaps in the air and throws his Quasar Saber at Buzz, the latter of whom simply deflected it with his saw blade hand until Kai catches it with his right hand, showing a brief close up of his right hand catching his saber. After that, the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows a morphed Karone, Damon and Maya coming to assist Kai as the screen zooms out on them, all while they do their pre-attack poses. "When will you rangers learn that you can't stop me!?" Buzz asked loudly. "We're the ones who'll teach you a lesson!" Karone replied mockingly as she, Damon, Kai and Maya prepare to take out their Quasar Sabers. "Let's do it!" Karone shouted as they do their attack pose and charge Buzz and the six Swabbies. Unfortunately, Buzz fired four saw-like boomerangs from his saw blade hand as they painfully hit the rangers as the latters scream in pain while sparks fly out of them. "You rangers won't get in my way this time!" Buzz shouted as he approaches the rangers, pointing his saw blade hand at them. This paragraph was all Sentai footage.

Back at the rangers' quarters, Kendrix continues to revive the Mirinoian Violets with her inner power as pink sonars come out of her right hand, but still to no avail. "Kendrix please stop!" Woodie begged as Kendrix turns around and looks at him, thus stopping the failed revival process. "Kendrix, there's something I need to tell you. It's a story about how I watched you and your friends coming this far." Woodie finished as he prepared to tell his story, which are flashbacks from Woodie's point of view with the screen zooming in on him. Once his stories were told, it reminded Kendrix of what it truly means to be a power ranger. "Woodie...Thank you for reminding me what it truly means to be a power ranger!" Kendrix said with tears of happiness as she gets off her chair. Then all of the sudden, the Mirinoian Violets in its flower pot magically turn into a crystal with pink sparkles coming out of it while making twinkle sounds, right before Kendrix and Woodie's eyes. "It's the flower fairy's life crystal!" Woodie exclaimed as Kendrix picks the crystal up, then nods, meaning she found a way to stop Buzz from destroying Terra Venture.

Back at the rangers' fight with Buzz, the screen shows only the back of the monster's lower legs and the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows sparks come out of Karone, Kai, Damon and Maya as they scream in pain before falling to the ground back first, which made Buzz chuckle sinisterly before heading off to resume his plan. "Down you go." Buzz said as he pours the explosive liquid into the mill's manhole before the screen only showing the mill's manhole, which made the ground shake, zooming in on the morphed Karone, Damon, Kai and Maya, who are trying to get up. "Goodbye, rangers!" Buzz sneered as he and his six Swabbies leave the screen laughing, while a massive mountain emerges from the ground. "That mountain must be a bomb!" Damon said as he, Karone, Kai and Maya try to get up. "Oh, great! Now you tell us!" Maya replied as she, Karone, Kai and Damon try to get up together, showing Karone trying to pick herself up with her Quasar Saber, which made Buzz and his six Swabbies cackle evilly. **"HAHA!HAHAA!** And where is your pink friend!?" Buzz asked mockingly. "Right here!" Kendrix replied loudly as Buzz and the six Swabbies notice her running into the battlefield, wearing a red backpack, ending the first part of this paragraph's Sentai footage. "Kendrix!" Karone said as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows her, Damon, Kai and Maya still try to get up. "No use helping them now, pinkie! In a few minutes this mountain behind me will crush this colony into pieces!" Buzz roared. "Not if we have anything to say about!" Woodie shouted as he pops out of Kendrix's backpack. "Ready, Woodie?" Kendrix asked as she turns her head to Woodie. "Yeah!" Woodie replied as he nods. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Kendrix shouted as she morphs, which is later Saya's henshin sequence scene, but without her face being shown, which is followed by Ginga Pink's henshin showing Kendrix's legs instead of Saya's legs morphing as the screens goes up to show the Pink Galaxy Ranger alongside Woodie. "Woodie, here's the plan. When we reach that windmill, we use the crystal to defuse Buzz's bomb." Kendrix started as the screen only shows the windmill briefly. "But until then, hang on!" Kendrix finished. "Right, Kendrix!" Woodie replied as the screen zooms in on him then Kendrix prepares to pull out her Quasar Saber. "Quasar Saber!" Kendrix shouted as she pulls her saber and charges at the six Swabbies, the latters of whom say "Arr!". But the Pink Galaxy Ranger swiftly defeated all six of Buzz's Swabbies, making the latter angry. **"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SCRAM PINK RANGER!"**

Buzz screamed as he charges at Kendrix with a closeup of his saw blade activating to kill her, but the latter dodged it by flip jumping in the air, landing on her feet behind the monster, then air kicks him in the chest repeatedly, then flip jumps away from the wounded Buzz by landing on her feet, showing a brief closeup of the back of Buzz's lower legs. Now it was Woodie's turn to face against Buzz as he hovers out of Kendrix's backpack towards the monster with the screen zooming in on the fairy repeatedly, all while Woodie does his battle cry. Buzz tries to saw Woodie in half on the head with his saw blade, but the head of the acorn fairy was too hard for the monster's saw blade to penetrate, thus damaging his saw blade with tiny sparks flying out of it. **"AAHH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY POOR BLADE!"** Buzz cried as a close up of his damaged saw blade releasing smoke. "My head is the _hardest_ in all of Mirinoi!" Woodie said as he hovers up from the screen so Kendrix can blast Buzz with her Beta-Bow as the screen zooms in on her. "Beta-Bow!" Kendrix shouted as she prepares to blast Buzz with her bow as the screen zooms in on a terrified Buzz who gets hit by it as he screams in pain, which gave Kendrix enough time to help her friends with her plan, nodding before doing so. "Guys!" Kendrix shouted as Karone, Damon, Kai and Maya pick themselves up. "Kendrix!" Karone replied as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows a morphed Karone along with Kai, Damon and Maya almost ready for battle, all while Kendrix looks up and nods to give Woodie the signal. "Woodie, you ready?" Kendrix asked. I'm _MORE_ than ready!" Woodie replied as he hovers towards Kendrix with the flower fairy's life crystal in his right hand as a close up of it is shown. With step one finished, Kendrix gathers her inner power to empower the life crystal as she screams doing so while the screen zooms in on her, zooming in on Woodie holding the crystal as well. **"PINK POWER!"**

Kendrix shouted as pink rays from her right hand blast the crystal, causing it to absorbing the rays and blast the bomb back to size with blue rays as a close up of the crystal doing its magic is shown, all while the back of Kendrix's upper body is seen finishing the banishment along with the left side of Woodie's being shown. "The mountain...It's gone." Karone mumbled as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows a morphed Karone looking at the banishment with confusion and amazement. "This isn't fair!" Buzz shouted as he re-enters the battlefield. "I was so close!" Buzz yelled as the screen zooms out of him while Woodie hovers in front of him with only the back of his body shown. "Serves you right for destroying that fairy!" Woodie replied as he hovers up the screen as he leaves it. "Guys, let's finish him now!" Kendrix shouted. "Right!" Karone, Kai, Damon and Maya replied loudly as they begin the pose they use to summon the Lights of Orion. **"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!"** The rangers shouted as they do their Lights of Orion summoning pose with the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage showing a few close ups of her left fist in the air glowing, her Orion Armor Bracelet, Orion Armor Belt Buckle, her Orion Armor Claw and her Orion Armor Quasar Saber glowing as well. They pose their Lights of Orion pose before attacking, with Karone herself in the middle, all while the screen zooms out of them to show the back of Buzz's left leg. Kendrix does her pre-leap pose and leaps in the air while leaving the screen, as well as Maya leaping in the air second, Kai third, Damon fourth, with the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage showing Karone leaping in the air last. Then Kendrix charge leaps in the air with Kai and Karone next to each other as well as behind her, along with Damon and Maya next to each other as they are behind Karone and Kai. "Power Up Claw!" Kendrix yelled as she jabs her Orion Armor Claw on Buzz's chest, with also Kai, Maya, Damon and Karone doing the same thing, causing Buzz to grunt in pain and launched him into the air until landing on the ground back first. The red ranger's skirtless Sentai footage shows Karone next to Kai with Maya standing on her shoulders and with Maya next to Damon while the latter stands on Kai's shoulders. Damon and Maya cross their Quasar Sabers while Karone and Kai cross their Quasar Sabers, ending with Kendrix leaping between them to perform a different version of their Lights of Orion Power Up Mode attack . "Power Up Mode!" Kendrix, Karone, Damon Kai and Maya yelled as they charge leap towards Buzz, while the rangers turn into the Lights of Orion Flaming Orb then fly towards Buzz, impaling him with their attack, turn back to normal after impaling him, then pose their Lights of Orion victory pose as they land on the ground, all while Buzz gives out a huge wail of pain as medium sized explosions come out of his body. "We did it, Kendrix!" Woodie shouted happily as he hovers in the air while Kendrix nodded briefly. "I won't let it end like this! Prepare for the final cut!" Buzz roared as PR footage shows Buzz preparing to make himself grow while showing his saw blade back in top shape, bringing out the same transparent green vile that Scorpius' monsters use from his back holster with his left hand, all while he drinks it like a toddler, but in a manly way. The PR footage later switches to Sentai footage as Buzz grows like every other monster grows while grunting deeply until he is completely giant as his voice deepens. The rangers look stunned briefly as they look at the giant Buzz. "Galactabeasts **ARISE!** " Kendrix commanded as the Wildcat Galactabeast leaps in the air while roaring. Kendrix jumps in the air and lands on the Wildcat Galactabeast's head while in her Lights of Orion armor. "Zords transform, **NOW!"** Kendrix commanded as she is standing above her Wildcat Galactabeast. The other Galactabeasts are dashing as they roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence and turn into the GalactaZords as they dash and roar like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence as Kendrix uses her Pink Transdagger to turn them into GalactaZords as they roar and dash like they normally do in the Galaxy Megazord's transformation sequence. "Galaxy Megazord ONLINE!" Kendrix commanded as she is in her cockpit as the Galaxy Megazord is formed in this episode's way. "Galaxy Megazord Power Up Mode!" Karone commanded as the skirtless red ranger's Sentai footage shows the green orb on Karone's Orion Armor bracelet on her upper left arm glow that turns the megazord turns into its Orion Powered form as its chest armor and crown-like horns shine, its blade glows and lightning surrounds it, all while the screen zooms out of it.

As the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord lands on the battlefield, it charges at Buzz, the latter of whom did the same thing after grunting angrily, all while a close up of Buzz's front legs are seen. But just when the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord was about to inflict its first slash on Buzz, the latter beat them to it with a simple slash to the chest with a brief close up of it. As the megazord turned around, it attempted to slash Buzz a second time, but the latter blocked it with his left arm, restrained the megazord's sword and right arm with it to cut it four times as the screen moves to the right, but when he tries to cut it a fifth time, the Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord grabbed Buzz's saw blade arm with its left hand to prevent a fifth cut attack, but it can only hold off the monster for so long, all while Buzz grunts with stress with the screen zooming in on this event, as well as a closeup of the megazord's face. Kendrix and the other rangers' cockpits try their best to hold off Buzz (Kendrix's cockpit was the only cockpit shown), all while she tries to stand up. "Stratoforce Activate!" Kendrix commanded as the Zenith Carrierzord Warrior Mode's blue Stratoforce signal glows as it deploys the S-Zords in this episode's way. The Stratoforce Megazord does its normal, full transformation, soars into the battlefield and does its signature air kick on an unalert Buzz on the right shoulder with its right foot, causing the monster to crash onto the ground in pain, but still managed to get back up on his feet. The Stratoforce Megazord does its regular Strato-Boomerang attack, but instead it uses its boomerang to circle around Buzz while striking him, which makes him growl pain. The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord prepares to use its finisher as its Orion powered saber's blade and insignia shine gold. "Galaxy Megazord Saber **FULL POWER! NOW!"** Kendrix commanded as The Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord uses its Orion Powered Galaxy Megazord Saber at full power to finish off Buzz, the latter of whom screams in pain as he fly crashes onto the ground and explodes, all while the two megazords do their victory pose in this episode's way.

Later than night, near the very tree where the rangers celebrated the defeat of Scorpius, an morphed Kendrix opens her hands to show the pedals of the flower fairy as the screen moves up on her. "Thank you." Kendrix said softly as the screen later shows Woodie hovering next to her, as well as Karone, Kai, Maya and Damon behind her as well. "Without your help, Terra Venture would've been destroyed." Kendrix finished as the pedals blew themselves away to show the Mirinoian flower fairy smiling at them, with Kendrix, Woodie and an unmoprhed Karone, Kai, Damon and Maya exchanging smiles, then the fairy disappears with a smile on her face, with the pedals themselves blowing themselves away into the sky. "I hope someday, those flowers will bloom once again." Woodie said with hope as the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same.


End file.
